Prior art portable baby carriers are available that allow a user to support maintain a human baby in a position of safety behind the wearer's back or in front of the wearer's diaphragm. These prior art baby carriers typically allow the wearer to protect and transport the baby while generally leaving the wearer's hands to be available and free. In addition to carrying a baby, a care provider of a child will occasionally or often wish to position the baby securely and safely in a stationary location. Yet the prior art fails to provide for a baby carrier child seat that is a deployable for safely securing a child with an external object, yet minimizes interference with the wearer when the carrier is being prepared for use, and used in, carrying the baby.
The prior art also fails to optimally provide for a head protection for a baby when the baby is positioned in a baby carrier and against the wearer's back. The difficulty of reaching behind the baby in this position to deploy, maintain and remove baby head protection without accidently striking the baby's head, or having to remove the baby from the carrier, is unaddressed by the prior art.
Thus, there exists a need for a dual purpose baby carrier. It would be advantageous to have a baby carrier that can provide a capability of safely and securely positioning a baby with an external object, wherein the ease of use of the baby carrier is not degraded by the means to position the baby with the external object.